The present invention relates to a carbonated canned beverage sealing device and more particularly pertains to preserving carbonation of a canned beverage after it has been opened but not completely consumed.
The use of receptacle closure devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, receptacle closure devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of closing to receptacles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,102 to Lutzker discloses a resealing closure for a carbonated beverage receptacle, comprised of a locking cap with a gasket and ratchet plate capable of being shifted into position to complete a hermetic seal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,362 to Lutzker discloses a resealing device comprised of a plurality of fingers with inwardly extending lugs for engaging the top of the can to preserve the carbonation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,447 to Plester discloses a resealable can assembly comprised of a set of knuckles on the can suited to engage a number of fingers on the inside of the lid as it is rotated downward.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a carbonated canned beverage sealing which effectively seals a carbonated canned beverage for later consumption.
In this respect, the carbonated canned beverage sealing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a carbonated canned beverage from losing its carbonation after it has been opened and not completely consumed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that can be used for preventing a carbonated canned beverage from going flat after it has been opened and not completely drunk. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of receptacle closure devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cover member having a circular ring, dimensioned for positioning over an upper end of a carbonated beverage can having a rolled lip at said upper end. The circular ring has an O-ring positioned therein. The circular ring has three radial apertures extending therethrough at one hundred twenty degree intervals. The apertures each have rivets slidably disposed therein for selectively engaging and releasing the can. The rivets each have inner ends and outer ends. The inner ends selectively abut the beverage-can immediately below the rolled lip. The outer ends are disposed outside of the circular ring. A circular cap portion is dimensioned for positioning over the cover member. The cap portion has a periphery having three radially disposed tab housing extending downwardly and outwardly therefrom at one hundred-twenty degree intervals. Each tab housing has a hollow therein for receiving a corresponding rivet of the circular ring. The hollow is defined by a wide first side and a narrow second side with a gradual slope therebetween whereby the wide first sides are positioned over the rivets when the cap is in the open position. To seal against the can, the cap portion is rotated with respect to the cover member so that the rivets are directed toward the narrow second sides whereby the rivets are pushed against the can immediately below the rolled lip to hold the O-ring against the upper end of the carbonated beverage can to effect a seal.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that has all the advantages of the prior art receptacle closure devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a carbonated canned beverage sealing-device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device for preventing a carbonated canned beverage from losing its carbonation after it has been opened but has not been fully consumed.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carbonated canned beverage sealing device including cover member having a circular ring dimensioned for positioning over an upper end of a carbonated beverage can. The circular ring has an O-ring positionable inside a rolled lip of the carbonated beverage can. The circular ring has a plurality of lateral apertures therethrough in a spaced relationship. The apertures each have rivets slidably disposed therein to abut the beverage can just under the rolled lip. A circular cap portion having a periphery is dimensioned for positioning over the cover member. A plurality of radially disposed tab housings extend downwardly and outwardly from the periphery of the cap in a spaced relationship corresponding with the rivets. Each tab housing has a hollow therein for receiving a corresponding rivet of the circular ring whereby the openings are positioned over the rivets and then the cap portion is rotated so that the rivets are pushed inwardly against the beverage can immediately under the rolled lip to secure the can and hold the O-ring in place against the upper end of the carbonated beverage can for proper sealing thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.